Eks
by plateakuu
Summary: Cerita seputar ketemu mantan. {AU}


Sakura berdecak. Tak henti matanya berpaling dari pandangan depan ke jam tangan dalam selang waktu tertentu. Ia diburu waktu. "Pak, bisa lajukan mobilnya lebih cepat?"

"Kita sedang berada di jalan dalam kota, Nona. Ada batas kecepatan yang harus kupatuhi."

Patuh. Sakura suka dengan kata sifat itu, tapi ia juga butuh mengejar kepatuhan. Perempuan berjilbab hitam itu tak suka dengan keterlambatan. Apalagi bila dirinyalah sang pelaku yang terlambat.

Sakura menghela napas, lalu memandang ke arah luar taksi yang masih dikendarai dengan kecepatan standar. Demi keselamatan bersama, mau tak mau, ia hanya bisa sabar. Mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah terlanjur mencebur, bila dirimu basah sekalian rasanya tak apa bukan?

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I don't own any profit from this fiction.**

 **Eks © ociros**

.

Mata Sakura nanap. Tak percaya dengan hal yang kini ia lihat.

Gedung itu kelompang, hanya tersisa dekorasi saja. Apakah ini artinya ia benar-benar tenggelam? Ingatnya acara yang tertulis di undangan adalah pukul sembilan dan sekarang baru lewat tiga puluh menit. Masa iya acara nikahan Kak Konan sudah selesai?

Ain gioknya berkeliling mencari ketaklaziman di sekitarnya. Rasanya gedung ini masih terlihat bersih, tak seperti habis ada acara nikahan. Khalayak di sekitarnya rasanya juga makin sibuk. Sibuk membenarkan beberapa hal.

Tunggu.

Membenarkan?

Sakura buru-buru membuka tas. Ia butuh kepastian. Mana sih undangan dari Kak Konan itu?

 _Jumat, 29 Desember 2017._

 _Pukul 9.00 di Gedung Aksara_

Lah mampus!

Sakura segera beristighfar dalam hati. Ini mah masih besok. Aduh. Kok bisa salah tanggal, sih? Ingin sekali menelusup ke lubang tanahnya _gasir_ rasanya. Ck. Sudah tergesa-gesa, eh salah hari. Sakura ingin berkata kasar, tapi tak mampu.

Ketika berbalik badan, Sakura dikejutkan dengan keberadaan turunan Adam yang ada di depannya.

"Sasuke?"

Bah. Sosok yang disapa cuma menaikkan salah satu alis sebagai respon. Kejemawaannya makin tinggi saja.

"Kenapa datang ke tempat ini, Sas?"

To the point.

Sakura gak harus menanyakan kabar mantan pacarnya untuk sekadar basa-basi bukan? Toh, Sasuke cuma pelaku di masa jahiliyahnya dulu. Tidak sepenting itu kan untuk tahu kabarnya?

"Besok acara nikahan Kak Itachi. Aku EO-nya."

Oh, besok Kak Itachi nikah.

Oh.

Oh?

Lah bukannya besok itu acara nikahannya Kak Konan? _Don't say that_ Kak Konan nikah sama Kak Itachi?

Omo!

Sakura menelan ludahnya seraya tersenyum (paksa). Sementara itu otaknya bak mesin yang hidup tanpa dipanaskan, bekerja cepat untuk mencari jawaban, haruskah esok ia kembali hadir ke tempat ini?

Haruskah ia mengumpankan diri ke kandang singa?

Duh, besok pasti keluarganya Sasuke kumpul semua, Bisa habis ia dihujam banyak pertanyaan.

"Kamu sendiri ngapain ke sini?"

Langsung pulang aja boleh gak sih? Rasanya pertanyaan itu benar-benar membuat Sakura ingin masuk ke lubang tanahnya _gasir_!

"Salah hari."

Dengusan Sasuke terdengar oleh indera rungu Sakura. Bahkan ujaran, "Dasar ceroboh," yang cuma sekian desibel saja masih bisa ia dengar.

"Pasti kamu diundang Kak Konan buat datang."

Iyalah. Lagian ngapain Kak Itachi mengundang mantan pacar adiknya? Gak penting banget kan?

"Kak Konan seniorku di klub jurnal, makanya aku dapat undangan."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk saja. Entah ia tak mau melanjutkan bahan obrolan atau memang tidak tahu harus mengobrol apa, makanya Sakura segera bertindak untuk memangkas pertemuan tak disengaja ini.

"Aku pulang duluan, ya. Masih ada kerjaan."

 _Bye_ , Sasuke. Semoga kita tidak bertemu lagi.

.

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

Assalamu'alaikum, Pembaca!

Kita ketemu lagi, hehe.

Oh, iya, sebenernya fanfic ini terinspirasi dari _story instagram_ kakak sepupuku yang salah hari pas datang ke acara nikahan temennya. Itu lol banget wkwkwk.

Fanfiksi ini dibuat sebagai pelepas lelah UAS yang akan tiba dan segudang tugas pengganti UAS yang menguras tenaga /bah. Alay wkwkwk

So, maafkeun kalau fanfiksi ini bakal pendek-pendek aja.

Kutunggu komentar, kritik, dan saran kalian di kotak review, yaaa!

Sign,

ociros.


End file.
